1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermal power generation apparatus and a thermal power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a dispersed power source apparatus is interconnected to a commercial system. Japanese Patent No. 4889956 and Grid-interconnection Code (JEAC9701-2012) 2013 revised version 1 describe a technique concerning a dispersed power source apparatus and a commercial system. Japanese Patent No. 4889956 describes use of a thermal power generation apparatus as a dispersed power source apparatus.
In the thermal power generation apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 4889956, a working medium evaporates in a steam generator. An expander generates mechanical power from the working fluid. A power generator generates alternating-current power from the mechanical power. A rectifier converts the alternating-current power into direct-current power. An inverter generates alternating-current power at a predetermined frequency from the direct-current power. The rectifier and the inverter are connected to each other by a direct-current power line. A direct-current voltage in the direct-current power line is kept at a predetermined voltage. According to Japanese Patent No. 4889956, the direct-current voltage in the direct-current power line is kept at the predetermined voltage by adjusting an output alternating current supplied from the inverter to the commercial system.